¡No me reconozco en el espejo!
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Este fic se correspondería con el primer capítulo (Let's give it a shot!), pero escrito desde el punto de vista de Urara Shiraishi en lugar del de Ryu Yamada.


**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfic inspirado en la obra de Miki Yoshikawa. Todos los personajes correspondientes al manga « _Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo_ » _[En inglés_ «Yamada-kun and the 7 witches» _; en español_ «Yamada-kun y las 7 brujas» _]_ , pertenecen a su autora y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

Este fic se correspondería con el primer capítulo ( _Let's give it a shot!_ ), pero escrito desde el punto de vista de **Urara Shiraishi** en lugar del de **Ryu Yamada.**

 **Spoilers:** Puede contener pequeños _spoilers_ de otros capítulos posteriores, en concreto del capítulo 239 ( _I am not boring!_ ), y escenas ambientadas ligeramente en el anime.

Espero que os guste este fic y que dejéis _reviews_. Y si no habéis leído el manga _Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo_ , os animo a hacerlo en alguno de los muchísimos sitios Web subtitulados al castellano en los que se puede leer, bien _online_ o en descarga directa (por desgracia no está editado en formato físico, nada más que en Japón).

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Capítulo 1: ¡No me reconozco en el espejo!**

 _«¡Tengo que darme prisa antes de que me vea!»_. Pensé que quizás podría intentar pasar el rato un poco más hasta que comenzase la próxima clase si me volvía a esconder en la biblioteca y abrigarme bajo el manto de la soledad y el silencio que ofrecía. Pero mis planes y mis pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando escuché su escandalosa risa, como el crotoreo de una garza borracha, a la vuelta de una esquina (muy cerca de las taquillas) y di media vuelta de _ipso facto_.

Si Rin Sasaki estaba divirtiéndose y riendo, sólo podía significar que estaba planeando alguna broma pesada para humillarme una vez más. Desde que había comenzado el segundo grado y me habían cambiado a la misma clase que ella, no me había dejado de chinchar, con sus comentarios maliciosos, su falsa amabilidad tóxica y sus dobles intenciones.

Se había acercado a mí fingiendo que deseaba mi amistad, pero al poco tiempo había mostrado su lado más insidioso. Difundiendo rumores sin fundamento entre las pocas chicas con las que me trataba del grado anterior, aislándome otra vez, como cuando comencé a estudiar en la preparatoria Suzaku y llevaba las gafas de cerca.

Era como volver a la casilla de salida.

¿Tal vez Sasaki tenía envidia porque yo era la mejor alumna de la clase?

 _«No, no creo que fuera el caso»_ , recapacité mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos. Fuera cual fuera la causa, jamás lo descubriría.

Un repentino sonido hizo que diera un respingo (de lo destrozados que tenía los nervios) y aferrara los libros de texto al pecho a modo de escudo, pero sólo era el chacoloteo de unas _uwabaki_ mal puestas. Toda aquella situación era insoportable hasta decir «basta», sumamente estresante. No podía acudir a los profesores y tampoco tenía a nadie que me ayudara aunque fuera el caso de que lo solicitara.

Deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar antes que ahí.

 _«¡Lo que faltaba para completar el día!»_ el causante de ese estruendo era Ryu Yamada, el alumno más problemático de la preparatoria Suzaku, que venía en mi dirección caminando patizambo con su arrogante rostro crispado, farfullando algo entre dientes como siempre que estaba enfadado. Apresuré el paso para dirigirme hacia las escaleras sin volver la mirada ante ese engreído camorrista. Ya era bastante difícil estar sentada a su lado y verle no dar pie con bola día tras día, oírle roncar cuando se echaba la siesta y hacer dibujitos en los márgenes de los libros de texto mientras los profesores daban clase.

Escuché como apresuró sus pasos al verme y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa me adelantó groseramente, sólo para mirarme por encima del hombro con una media sonrisa ufana y desdeñosa.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

 _«¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS MIRANDO?!»_ , quise gritarle con todas mis fuerzas de lo irritaba que estaba, como él me soltó insolentemente aquella vez que le pillé en el tejado del edificio principal. No me amilané ante sus ojos y le fulminé con una mirada de puro odio que le dejó helada su sonrisa en sus labios y su pie vaciló sobre el último escalón.

Después, en un vertiginoso parpadeo, vislumbré la nuca de Ryu Yamada acercándoseme a toda velocidad ante mis ojos, antes de que yo también perdiera el equilibrio.

— — — — — — —

Dos cosas me sacaron del oscuro letargo de la inconsciencia: la voz de la enfermera hablando por teléfono y unas ganas acuciantes de orinar. Parpadeé un par veces con la vista nublada y parcialmente cegada por los focos del techo, intentando recordar qué era lo que había sucedido.

Tragué saliva y volví a cerrar los ojos al pensar en el accidente, pasando la punta de mi lengua sobre los labios resecos e inflamados, por aquel contacto precipitado e inesperado.

 _«¡¿Tenía que ser CON él?!»_ , Ryu Yamada se había estampado contra mí, con la misma sutileza que un elefante en una cacharrería y (durante la fracción de segundo en el estábamos en vilo e ingrávidos) su rostro se giró repentinamente y sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

 _«¡Típico de mí!»_ , el primer beso de mi vida y parece el enunciado de un problema de física:

Describa la parábola de la intersección de los cuerpos A (léase el cabezón de Ryu Yamada) y B (léase la cabeza de Urara Shiraishi) y la velocidad de ambos al considerar la aceleración de «g» como nueve coma ocho metros por segundo al cuadrado y la diferencia de altura de…

Quise reír irónicamente para mis adentros, pero había olvidado cómo se sentía al hacerlo y tenía el cuerpo derrengado como si me hubiera atropellado un tren de mercancías. El inesperado sonido de una rígida cortina de plástico al descorrerse hizo que se me revolvieran los pantalones entre las sábanas del catre y soltara un leve gemido al incorporarme.

—¡Oh, veo que se ha despertado, Yamada _-kun_! —pronunció en voz alta la enfermera—. Ambos tienen suerte, sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza —añadió alejándose al volver a sonar el timbre del teléfono y verse obligada a atender la llamada.

 _«No quiero volver a verle la cara a ese creti… ¡Aguarda! ¿Pantalones?»_ , me percaté de que algo iba mal al pisar el frío suelo con los pies descalzos y ponerme de pie. Mis piernas y brazos se sentían raros y no era porque estuviera sufriendo los efectos de una conmoción cerebral. ¿Por qué llevaba unos pantalones de un uniforme masculino de la preparatoria Suzaku? ¿Acaso mi falda se había estropeado durante la caída? ¿Y por qué se veía todo cuanto me rodeaba más pequeño que de costumbre?

Mis vista se enfocó finalmente hacia delante, en donde estaba situado Ryu Yamada, mirándome con una expresión abotargada directamente a los ojos detrás de una puerta muy extraña. ¡Qué descaro tenía, después de todas las molestias que me había causado ese _yankee_! Su mirada se aceró súbitamente y su boca se entreabrió sutilmente cuando fui a aclararme la garganta para hablar con la enfermera y pedirle permiso para volver a las clases.

Y entonces lo comprendí, _aquello_ que había de extraño en la escena.

¡Estaba viendo a Ryu Yamada a través de un espejo, no de una puerta!

¡Y al mismo tiempo estaba viéndome a mí misma!

Era imposible (¡¿Tenía que ser una pesadilla o una alucinación?!), pero tuve la prueba cuando levanté mi mano (una mano que tampoco podía reconocer como mía, puesto que era más grande y más ruda) y el lejano reflejo de Yamada repitió el gesto al instante. El pelo de mi cabeza de pronto parecía muy corto y en punta. Además, en la oreja izquierda sentía un extraño comezón producto del pendiente sobre el que me había apoyado al estar inconsciente.

¡Estaba dentro del cuerpo del gamberro más problemático de la preparatoria Suzaku, el infame y pendenciero Ryu Yamada!

Pero si yo estaba aquí…

Entonces él estaba dentro…

Me desperté al instante, con el corazón bombeando a ritmo de unos timbales en mis oídos y dirigí la mirada al otro catre que había escondido tras las cortinas de plástico. Casi se podía percibir a contraluz mi figura pequeña, tumbada y sin movimiento. Con mi cabello largo y rubio tendido sobre la almohada.

 _«¿Por qué sigue mi cuerpo inconsciente?»_ , me inquieté por el estado de su (¿mi?) salud y di unos pasos en su dirección aferrando la cortina.

—Deja que Shiraishi _-san_ descanse, no la molestes —prorrumpió la enfermera parándome en seco, había en su tono una levísima nota de amonestación que jamás escuché antes. Era comprensible, desde su perspectiva, ¿no parecería que el peor alumno de la clase tan sólo quería echar un vistazo para divertirse obscenamente? ¿Acaso no era ésa la imagen mental que todo el mundo tenía de él? ¿No había oído el rumor, hacía poco, en los vestuarios de las chicas de que él era el mirón pervertido que nos acosaba entre clase y clase de gimnasia?

—¿E-Ella se encuentra b-bien? —tartamudeé un poco al intentar reformular la frase, pero esperé que no se notara alguna diferencia con su forma habitual de hablar tan zafia y deslavazada.

Resultaba extraño que me parecía totalmente natural y coherente el cambio en mi voz.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Yamada _-kun_ , parece que afortunadamente amortiguaste su caída antes de llegar al final de las escaleras y está indemne, pero agotada.

Así que se volteó en el aire mientras nos precipitábamos. No recordaba todos los detalles, pero debía de ser por eso que me sentía tan apaleada en este cuerpo. Yamada había rodado para evitar aplastarme con su peso. Pero no se explicaba que hubiéramos intercambiado de cuerpos. ¿Quizás la caída había hecho que nuestras mentes se entrecruzaran? ¿Acaso estaba yo todavía en mi cuerpo controlando el de Ryu Yamada a distancia mientras estaba inconsciente? No sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Debería de haberme puesto a gritar histérica o entrado en un estado de _shock_ catatónico, pero de algún modo todo aquello tenía un sentido y lógica que todavía desconocía.

Ante todo no debía de perder la calma y evitar que se descubriera.

Un apremiante pinchazo en la vejiga y el roce de la pernera del pantalón hizo que me replanteara las prioridades inmediatas y me preguntara cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la caída.

—Disculpe, tengo que volver a clase —dije poniéndome correctamente las _uwabaki_ de Yamada, en lugar de chancleta, y salir con prisa sin prestar atención a las súplicas de la enfermera para que fuera al hospital a que me hicieran una resonancia magnética.

 _«¡Ya he perdido la tercera clase de la mañana!»._ Me percaté, al contemplar las agujas del reloj, de que aún podía llegar a la siguiente.

Pero antes tenía que hacer una parada en el baño.

En el baño de los chicos, tal como tuve que recordarme antes de cometer otro error que empeoraría aun más la opinión que se tenía de Ryu Yamada.

No vi, ni parecía que hubiera, nadie escondido cuando entré y como medida de precaución pasé de largo de los urinarios en fila y eché el cierre de uno de los retretes…

¡Vaya!

¡Así es cómo funcionan en realidad los chicos!

¡ESTO tiene que ser una broma pesada!

— — — — — — —

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos cuando los alumnos fueron entrando a la clase de matemáticas y me vieron sentado en el lugar de Yamada pero no entendí tal agitación. El profesor también parecía conmocionado de verme llegar temprano.

Entre los cuchicheos a mi alrededor pude escuchar que estaban murmurando acerca del accidente de las escaleras, que rápidamente se había difundido por las aulas. Pero decidí ignorarlos cuando sonó el timbre, abrir el libro de texto de Yamada por el tema que tocaba y centrarme en aquello que lograba evadirme del tedio que suponía mi existencia: los estudios. El cuaderno de ejercicios de Yamada _-kun_ aun conservaba ése agradable aroma a libro nuevo que tanto me gustaba, a pesar de que ya estábamos a principios de junio. Aunque varias de las páginas tenían signos de haber sido dobladas en las puntas, vistas por el dorso.

No le encontré sentido, pero tuve que adaptarme a todos esos cambios rápidamente.

Resultaba interesante que ahora podía ver la pizarra de texto sin problemas desde una cabeza más de altura, o que no se me cansase la vista al poco rato de leer de cerca. Bastaba una mirada en la dirección de alguno de los alumnos que curioseaban para que volvieran su vista al frente con un raudo movimiento de sus cuellos entre temblores.

Y por si fuera poco el profesor me contempló con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando al exponer la ecuación polinómica alcé la mano para responder con la solución correcta.

Los cuchicheos se multiplicaron en derredor, pero parecían estar motivados por el asombro y la incredulidad más que por la envidia.

 _«Esto es extrañamente liberador»_ , respiré aliviada, casi tanto como después del episodio de los lavabos. Cada vez que intervenía en clase, siendo yo misma, podía sentía una opresión aplastante en forma de un silencio atronador, por lo que procuraba reducir mis participaciones al mínimo indispensable.

Quedaban veinte minutos para el final de la clase y ya casi había terminado el problema, cuando un sonido familiar llegó trepidantemente de los pasillos. Una barahúnda de goma repiqueteando a toda velocidad como un tren a toda maquina a punto de descarrilar.

—Profesor, ¿es posible sustituir las respuestas por «A» y «C» en esta situación? —exclamé justo antes de se abriera la puerta de la clase de un sonoro golpe y el verdadero Ryu Yamada apareciera en el umbral con mi cuerpo y diera al traste con todo aquello.

—En-en efecto, Yamada _-kun_ —contestó todavía perplejo el maestro por mi acierto.

—¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! —bramó Yamada interponiéndose ante la pizarra. Tenía mi rostro desdibujado en una expresión de rabia contenida y sus ojos llameaban de furia. Pero aquello no logró intimidarme, parecía una parodia de mi cara, un mal chiste de mi misma—. ¡Ven conmigo! —añadió agarrándome del brazo para sacarme de su asiento.

—¿Por qué? —repuse afianzando los pies en la silla e intentando ignorarle.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡¿Es que tienes espaguetis en el cerebro?!

 _«No podrías ser un poquito menos histriónico»_. Estaba llamando la atención de manera totalmente innecesaria.

—Pero estamos en clase… —dije intentando que entrara en razón y fingiera como yo que nada extraordinario había sucedido. Sin embargo, realmente Yamada tenía pocas luces en su (¿mi?) mollera.

—¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Ven, rápido, conmigo! —añadió gritando con voz rasgada, agarrándome de la chaqueta y tirándome fuera de la silla. Provocando a su paso un enorme revuelo en la clase al salir escopetados, prácticamente a rastras el uno del otro.

— — — — — — —

—El tejado —musité cuando Yamada abrió la puerta y los rayos del sol de la mañana nos cegaron súbitamente—. ¿Por qué siempre acabábamos en el tejado?

La vez anterior que nos habíamos topado allí mismo había sido bochornoso para ambos. Fue a principios del primer curso de la preparatoria y yo buscaba escondites para poder preparar las clases sin presiones ni cuchicheos a mi alrededor. Pensaba que encontraría un poco de paz ahí, pero duró bien poco. En aquella ocasión dio una fuerte patada a la puerta que casi la hizo saltar de los goznes y salió al terrazo hablando en voz alta como un demente.

—¡¿Por qué yo…?! ¿Por qué siempre digo cosas que asustan a la gente?! ¡Soy un completo desastre! —farfulló él llegando a la barandilla y derrumbándose de hombros.

Resopló como un caballo extenuado después de una carrera y agachó la cabeza.

—¡No importa lo que haga! ¡La gente de esta escuela es muy rara! —prosiguió Ryu Yamada hablando consigo mismo sin percatarse de mi presencia. No moví ni un músculo, esperando hasta encontrar la ocasión de escabullirme hacia la puerta—. ¡Nunca había tratado con este tipo de personas antes! ¡Todos ellos actuando como si fueran estudiantes de élite o algo así!

Ya casi había resuelto levantarme cuando murmuró algo casi a voz en cuello que me dejó paralizada:

—Amigos… de alguna manera tengo que hacer amigos… —continuó divagando hasta que se giró de improviso para apoyarse de espaldas en la barandilla y me pilló de lleno—. ¡¿Qué estás mirando?!

—Nada —respondí agachando la cabeza y refugiándome otra vez en el libro de texto. Fijando los ojos en el párrafo de texto del enunciado de un problema, pero me escocían los ojos y parecía un borrón de tinta negro sobre blanco.

—¡Me estabas mirando a los ojos! ¡No lo niegues! —exclamó Ryu Yamada gritando a todo trapo y agitándose como un poseso— No importa, ¿escuchaste cómo hablaba sólo?

—No me interesa —respondí cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

—Si estabas ahí deberías de haber dicho algo… ¡Es vergonzoso! —dijo en un tono mas calmado, quizás al darse cuenta de que yo estaba al borde del llanto, pero no necesitaba de su condescendencia.

—Como sea —me salí por la tangente con un hilo de voz.

—Oye… ¿Por qué todos en esta escuela actúan «así»? —preguntó tras chasquear la lengua y rascarse el cogote—. Es decir, la preparatoria debería ser más como… bueno, ¡No se esta manera, ¿sabes?!

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté perpleja por el sinsentido de su discurso.

No quería evitar mencionar aquello que acababa de decir en voz alta, ¿o que?

—¡Piénsalo! ¡Todos ustedes sólo hablan de estudiar o de las calificaciones! Los estudiantes de la preparatoria deberían tomárselo con más calma. Como hablar sobre cosas estúpidas durante el descanso o ir por una hamburguesa después de la escuela… O ir a quedarse a dormir en la casa de un amigo…

—¿Cuál sería el punto de todo eso? —repuse alzando la mirada y chocando una vez más con la suya. Dio un respingo y se quedó con su bocaza abierta—. No habría tiempo para estudiar entonces.

—¡Eso es justo de lo que estoy hablando! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES RARO! —prorrumpió Yamada con convicción. Y manteniendo sus ojos sobre los míos, prosiguió con su cháchara—. ¿Por qué todos se aíslan estudiando, cuando todos vamos a la misma escuela?

 _«No lo sé»_ , admití al sentir que sus palabras estaban hurgando algo profundo en mi corazón, una soledad persistente que había supuesto que era lo normal.

—¿No estás de acuerdo? —Yamada seguía agitando su cabeza, como despejando sus ideas o negando sus propios lúgubres pensamientos.

—Puedes… hacer amigos fuera de la escuela también, ¿no? —pregunté, a medias para esquivar su pregunta a medias por curiosidad.

—Sólo olvídalo… ¡No lo entenderías! —dijo antes de darme la espalda, meter las manos en los bolsillos y ponerse a caminar a la puerta—. ¡Alguien como tú es muy aburrida como para entender de lo que estoy hablando…! ¡Ahh, mierda! —se echó las manos a la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo insultante que había sido su comentario— ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Lo hice de nuevo! ¡Es por estas cosas que digo por las cuales la gente se aleja de mi!

¿Era… aburrida?

—¡Culpa mía! ¡Olvida lo que acabo de decir! —se apresó a rectificarse Ryu Yamada, pero el daño ya estaba hecho—. ¡Lo siento!

—Está bien —exclamé reticente para que se marchara y enterré la mirada de nuevo en el libro de texto evitando que viera las lágrimas que se me agolpaban en los ojos.

— — — — — — —

 _«En esta ocasión no me dejaré amilanar por él»_ , decidí, de vuelta al presente, andando con paso firme mientras Yamada (en mi cuerpo) examinaba la terraza por todos los rincones y daba vueltas y más vueltas como un pollo sin cabeza.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?! —gritó Ryu Yamada con mi voz rota y angustiada, apuntándome con mi dedo índice de manera acusatoria—. ¡¿Por qué demonios nos hemos cambiado de cuerpos?!

Abrí su libro de ejercicios por una de las páginas dobladas por él y esperé unos segundos antes de contestar para darle la oportunidad de serenarse y actuar de forma madura y responsable:

—Hmmm… No lo sé —respondí fijándome en el dibujito que había realizado el «chico problemático» en la esquina de la página y que parecía una caricatura del profesor de matemáticas. Al doblar la esquina vi que tapaba parcialmente el dibujo y el profesor aparecía completamente calvo, sin su peluca.

¡Qué infantil!

—N-no me digas eso. ¡¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila?! —fue elevando el volumen a medida que daba saltitos nerviosos, como para intentar recuperar la altura que había perdido en el intercambio—. ¡H-has ido a clase como si tal cosa! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta del lío en el que estamos metidos?!

—Algo, sí —dije sin alterar apenas mi voz.

—¡Pues tómatelo más en serio! —me recriminó casi echando espumarajos por la boca.

Otra de las caricaturas que estaba examinando se me parecía sospechosamente, con las horquillas para el pelo a ambos lados de la cabeza como solía llevarlas. Me supuse que al doblar la esquina me habría añadido unos cuernos de _Oni_ , un hongo nuclear estallando de mi cerebro o algún chiste de mal gusto por el estilo, pero sólo hallé una inscripción:

 ** _Urara Shiraishi →_**

 _«¿Había escrito mi nombre para recordar quién estaba sentada a su lado?»_. Nunca pensé que me hubiera prestado un solo segundo de atención y creí que no se acordaría de aquella vez que nos encontramos en primero.

—No sé porqué nos ha pasado esto —exclamé dejándole con la palabra en la boca, aunque la frase me pareció mentira en parte—. Pero sí sé cómo podemos arreglarlo —Era tan sólo una hipótesis evidente basada en los desquiciantes hechos acaecidos, así que intenté explicárselo en un lenguaje que pudiera comprender—. Después de todo, está más claro que el agua, que sucedió cuando nos caímos por las escaleras. Por lo que todo lo que hay que hacer es repetir la caída para arreglarlo. Si no te has dado cuenta antes de eso, es que eres un retrasado.

—¡Oye! ¡¿No te pases de lista conmigo?! —frunció los labios e hizo morritos con mi boca de la ira que le bullía, antes de darme la espalda y ponerse en camino—. ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Apúrate y vamos a las escaleras para arreglar esto!

—No —pronuncié tajantemente.

—¿Quéee? —murmuró Yamada volviéndose y mirándome con los ojos desencajados de la incredulidad. Quizás era por venganza de aquella vez que me había llamado «aburrida», pero no iba dejar que me insultara de nuevo en mi propia cara (y para colmo, con mi propio cuerpo).

—No puedo estar desmayándome todo el día, ¿entiendes? —solté sin más dilación y cerré el libro de ejercicios, harta ya de su actitud pueril—. Las clases no han terminado y no pienso perdérmelas.

—E-en-entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que quieres quedarte así para siempre?

—Claro que no —me mordí la lengua para no añadir «idiota» al final de la frase—. La cosa que tengo entre las piernas me asusta.

Ryu Yamada soltó un chiflido como de un neumático reventado y mi rostro se descompuso y se le volvió pálido. Murmuró algo inaudible entre dientes, ya que le temblaba mi mandíbula.

—Tan sólo espera a que terminen las clases —le dije al escuchar la campana de aviso del final de la clase y me encaminé hacia las escaleras con paso firme, adelantándome.

—¡¿Qué?! —emitió a borbotones otra vez, como el croar de una rana.

—No te preocupes, nadie sabrá qué está pasando entre nosotros —comenté desabrido y apático con su manera de ser tan escandalosa—. Eso claro, siempre que pongas de tu parte y no llames mucho la atención.

—¡Tú llamas de sobra la atención por tu parte! —respondió Yamada poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el entrecejo de mi rostro.

—En cualquier caso, deberás aceptar mis condiciones —le expuse al ver que volvía a abrir la boca para quejarse—, hasta que esto concluya. Ya que nos metimos en este problema porque tú te caíste por las escaleras —añadí antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

 ** _Continuará…_**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Nota de traducción:**

 ** _Uwabaki_ :** un tipo de calzado utilizado en los colegios e institutos en lugar de las _surippa_ , que son chancletas de uso domestico o las _zouri_ que son equivalentes a las chanclas de tiras.

 ** _-kun:_** Este título honorífico se utiliza para tratar a personas de sexo masculino de menor edad o categoría. Aunque _kun_ suele ser utilizado para referirse a hombres, también puede ser utilizado en el ámbito profesional para referirse a los empleados más jóvenes, por parte de un empleado de mayor categoría. También puede ser utilizado por mujeres para referirse a un hombre con quien tienen un vínculo emocional o que conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Es muy utilizado entre jóvenes, y a veces se utiliza entre personas de la misma edad para denotar aprecio o amistad.

 ** _-san:_** es el sufijo honorífico más común, con un significado similar al "señor" o "señora" del castellano. Es utilizado tanto para referirse a hombres como a mujeres, siempre en segunda o tercera persona y nunca al referirse a uno mismo.

 ** _-chan:_** es un sufijo diminutivo que indica afecto. Por este motivo, dirigirse con el sufijo honorífico _chan_ a un superior se consideraría condescendiente y de mala educación. Este sufijo se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, por ejemplo hablando de un amigo o una mascota.

 ** _Yankee:_** término japonés para un delincuente juvenil, pero más despectivo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

¡Hasta que nos leamos!


End file.
